Torn Between the Two
by miravera
Summary: Tai is in love with Sora. Matt is in love with Sora. Sora denies herself of a loving relationship. A love triangle is created between all three friends, which lead to their friendship being torn apart. Will Sora decide who she really wants?- Tai/Sora/Matt


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or any of the characters. **

**A/N: Expect a love triangle. Expect heartbreaks, drama and tears. Expect rivalry and violent punch-ups. Expect several characters getting off with each other (this links to the heartbreak). Expect sex and crude language – they are horny teenagers. This story is set when the characters they are 19 – 16 years old, way ahead of their Digimon past experience. This is just a bit of fun, but I'm going to try and make the story as realistic as possible. Because love triangles do actually exist! And everything else I have included up there ^^ :)**

***

_**Part 1 : Gathering in the park.**_

Today is Matt's birthday. Tai, Matt and Davis are celebrating in the local park. Being the boys they are, they plan to get smashed out of their faces with booze.

"Happy Birthday bro!" says Tai, slapping Matt rather hard on his back, "you're fucking _eighteen_! Well done!"

Matt smirks. "Thanks Tai," Matt coolly says, "You bloody don't act like eighteen at times."

Davis laughs hysterically.

Tai takes a gulp of his drink and replies arrogantly, "and the ladies still seem to love me." Tai ruffles Matt's hair harshly.

Davis continues to laugh, Matt shakes his beautiful blonde head back into place.

Tai continues to sip on his drink, and notices Davis. "I hope you aren't waiting for my sister, Davy," Tai adds.

Davis gradually stops laughing and his face goes red a bit. "_Huh?_" Davis responds, as though he hasn't heard Tai right.

Tai presses on, "Kari's coming in a bit. Don't go perving on her like you usually do bro."

Davis babbles, going more red. "I don't go perving on your sis bro!" he exclaims. "She seems to be with T.K. now! Plus I've gotten over her a _long_ time ago. I go for older, grown girls now actually!"

Davis's voice seems to pitch higher and higher. Tai and Matt notice this, and they grin at each other.

"Calm down dude," Matt coolly says whilst smirking still. "We believe you."

Tai bursts out laughing.

"What???" Davis cries in his high pitched voice again. "I'm perving over Mimi more like! Have you seen the size of her tits! Corrrr!"

Davis does the sign with his hands for big boobs.

Tai continues to laugh at Davis. Matt continues to grin. "Dirty git," Matt coolly says.

Davis becomes annoyed with Tai and Matt. "And what you don't agree?" he says frowning at both Tai and Matt, "Mimi has the total package guys. Tits, arse, everything!"

Tai calms down, "Na, Mimi is just Mimi. She's a spoilt and vain cow. She has money to look like that."

Matt coolly chuckles, and adds, "not surprising you would be attractive to Mimi, Davis. You two are exactly the same, dopey and hopeless."

Tai breaks in cackle, Davis suddenly gets defensive and says angrily, "I am not dopey .. or hopeless, you tosspot."

Even Matt starts to laugh smoothly at Davis.

Davis frowns. "Yeah well there's not just Mimi, you pair of arses. There's-"

Tai cuts him off whilst laughing hysterically, "Haha! I will piss myself if you say Yolei!" Tai rolls on his back laughing.

Matt can't help but laugh also.

Davis is not amused, "No actually you prat," he says, frowning at the laughing boys, "I was going to say Sora, not Yolei."

Davis blatantly shudders loudly as he says Yolei's name, however Tai and Matt gradually stop laughing realising what Davis has said.

Tai still on his back, clears his throat and stutters, "Sora?"

Davis nods, still frowning. "Yes, you prat."

Tai wonders whether Davis has said Sora's name just to be malicious git. Davis was always getting laughed at by himself and Matt.

Matt just sits there and stares at Davis, wondering whether Davis knows. **Surely not**, Matt thinks to himself. **No-one knows**.

Davis seems oblivious to notice the awkward silence around Tai and Matt, he just continues to speak on as though nothing has happened.

"Sora is just beautiful and gorgeous," Davis say normally, "I would suck on those lips of hers if I had the chance .."

Tai's brown eyes wander over to Matt, he tries to be discreet.

However, Matt notices this from the corner of his eye and smoothly gulps.

Davis looks over at Tai. "Tai, I always thought you and Sora were always pretty close," Davis asks curiously, "I'm surprised you haven't asked her out."

Tai, still lying on the grass, clears his throat yet again and replies, "Um, yeah."

Matt shots a look at Tai, Tai doesn't dare to look back at him.

"Speak of the devil," Davis says, still oblivious to the awkwardness around, "Sora and the rest of the gang are coming for the gathering."

Matt and Tai instantly turn to look in the distance. They see several people walking towards them, including Sora Takenouchi.

Both their stomachs clench.

***

The gang: Joe, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., Kari, Yolei, Ken and Sora, eventually meet Davis, Tai and Matt.

Sora turns to Tai, "Hey Tai," she says sweetly with a smile.

Tai couldn't take it anymore, her voice makes his insides jump, his heart skips a beat. _She _spoke to him _first_. He has the urge to grab her and hold her body against his, bring her lips onto his again. But he couldn't, all because of _him_.

"Hi Sora," says Tai back. Tai can see Matt looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Happy Birthday Matt," Sora said shyly to Matt, brushing her hair behind her ear nervously. Matt turned to her and simply smirked, "thanks Sora."

Every time Matt would smirk at Sora, he could see it in those hazel eyes that she yearned for him. It made her want to jump on him and taste him all over, something she had craved and desired to do for ages now. But she was holding back, all because of _him_.

**HIM**, thought Tai and Matt bitterly inside their heads.

And for Sora, she felt she was stuck in the middle. She was torn between the two boys. Was this romance she was feeling? Did she genuinely love _him_? She did not know love, she even said that herself couple of years ago. But she knew this was more than friendship.


End file.
